venturiantalefandomcom-20200216-history
Vahlok the Jailor
Vahlok the Jailor, originally known as Seldtis, was a Dunmer Dragon Priest on the island of Solstheim, where he served both the Dragons and Miraak. Little is known about Vahlok, other than the fact that sometime after he defeated Miraak, he had a child, and that his line survived long enough for Vahl to be his direct descendant. Vahl fought a Lich version of Vahlok on Solstheim, but she had no idea of her relationship to the figure of legend. Relationships Drengr As Vahlok's Brother, Drengr was represented as Nordic Royalty, he was the High King of Skyrim, the only one to do so. Miraak Miraak and him were once good friends and fellow Dragon Priests, until Miraak betrayed the Dragon Cult. The Dragons demanded that Vahlok kill Miraak, which led to a multi-day battle that was so destructive that it tore modern day Solstheim from the mainland of Skyrim. However, before Vahlok was able to kill Miraak, the latter was transported to Apocrypha by Hermaeus Mora. Vahlok was made leader of Solstheim, but not before he was compelled to swear an oath, to watch for Miraak's return. He appears as visions to Miraak from time to time as a "conscience" offering advice and encouraging words. Hermaeus Mora Right before Vahlok was going to finish Miraak, Hermaeus Mora transported him to Apocrypha. Vahl Vahl killed a Lich version of Vahlok not even knowing of her relation to him. Vahl can be considered to be the "Second Coming of the Guardian" as she fulfilled the oath that Vahlok swore, to watch over for Miraak's return. Background The man that would become "The Guardian" started out as a simple Dragon Cultist named "Seldtis" along with his friend Fenrik, who in turn became Miraak. They served the Dragons and rose through the ranks together, becoming High Priests, earning them new names, with Miraak obtaining a Dragon Priest mask of his own. Vahlok went on to serve as Miraak's right hand man, and in time Vahlok found the Black Book. An esoteric tome of knowledge created by Hermaeus Mora, which he brought to Miraak. This moment, could be seen as the beginning of the end of Miraak, as just mere hours later Miraak was seduced by forbidden power given to him by Mora and in the end, Miraak became Mora's Champion. Miraak then used this new found power to rebel against the Dragons and had Solstheim gripped by its throat for nearly a month. The Dragons demanded for Miraak's death due to his betrayal and had tasked Vahlok with executing the traitorous Priest, but not before a bloody battle which claimed the lives of many Dragon Cultist, Cultists of Miraak and Dragons alike. The two Dragon Priests then engaged in a duel that lasted for several days and was so destructive, modern day Solstheim was torn from the mainland. And at the end of the conflict, both combatants collapsed out of exhaustion, Vahlok bid his friend farewell before taking the sword of a cultist and putting it to Miraak's neck. Miraak, accepted his fate, but was snatched by Hermaeus Mora and transported to his realm of Apocrypha, not willing to give up his Champion so easily. Vahlok went on to rule to newly formed island of Solstheim, where it was recorded that he was a wise and just leader, and that his rule brought prosperity to the island. Still serving the Dragons however, they had Vahlok swear an oath of vigilance to watch for Miraak's return. Between that point, and the 4th Era, Vahlok passed away and was sealed in his own tomb so that he may continue his vigil beyond death. This tomb was later found 3000 years later by Vahl, his direct descendent, where she unknowingly killed an undead version of her ancestor. However, by then Vahlok was nothing more than a Lich, and all traces of him were gone. Powers and Equipment In life, Vahlok was a skilled mage as all Dragon Priests were, being able to conjure Ward spells as well as throw Lightning Bolts. However being a Dragon Priest, Vahlok had access to the Thu'um, albeit to a lesser extent to Miraak who was Dragonborn. Legends claim, that Vahlok and Miraak knew of a shout that was so destructive, that it seperated Solstheim from mainland Skyrim. This shout has been lost to the ages, but was known to cause earthquakes, thunderstorms, tornadoes and meteor showers simultaneously. As a Lich, Vahlok could conjure flame atronachs, and hurl fireballs at anyone who disturbed his slumber. As to the type of equipment Vahlok used, it can be assumed that he wore Dragon Priest robes similar to Miraak's albeit without a Dragon Priest mask. Vahlok was more of a scholar rather than a fighter, but when the time came that he had to fight Miraak, he wielded a Ceremonial Dragon Blade which was shattered by Miraak. Trivia *Vahlok was given the name Seldtis by MCab719 on Deviantart, as he was not given a real name by Bethesda *In the original Skyrim lore, Vahlok was a Nord, however to coincide with the fact that he is Vahl's ancestor, he was made a Dunmer just as his descendent *Likewise, it is unknown if Miraak and Vahlok really were friends in the original Skyrim lore. They were made friends for the sake of Miraak's character development as well as to give Miraak and Vahl a special connection Category:Vahlok the Jailor Category:Vahl's Family Category:Deceased